There has been a continuous, increasing interest in baseball cards particularly among the young, and considerable attention has been attracted by the large amounts of money which have been and are being spent on rare cards by collectors both young and old. More generally, financial considerations aside, young baseball fans in particular are often keenly interested in collecting cards depicting their favorite players or favorite teams. Of course, there are many other types of cards that are collected including those associated with other sports such as football and basketball.
As mentioned above and is discussed below, the present invention is concerned with providing an inexpensive, easy to assembly display frame device which enables a young fan to display his or her favorite card on a table, mantlepiece or the like. There are, of course, various forms of inexpensive frames or card holders which enable cards or pictures to be displayed and some of these are folded out from and otherwise produced from a cardboard blank or the like. Patents which disclose such frames or holders include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,420 (Otis); U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,646 (Matthias et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,833 (Wagner); U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,835 (Naeve); U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,636 (Hearsh); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,769 (Friedman) .